U Pick Warriors
by Imagine96
Summary: These are warrior polls that you canvote for every 2 weeks. each one is different. rated T for space
1. Poll 1: best Clan Leader

**A/N****: This is ****sort**** like a talk show, but you vote and every other chap. Will be a new one and there will be one each week….**

Disclaimer: Wow you would actually think I'm Erin Hunter…..wow….I take that as a huge compliment!!!! I also do not own Flamespirit-eth's gaspeth

---------------------------------

Poll 1: Best Clan Leader

Prize: a mouse

**Contestants-**

Tigerstar

Bluestar

Firestar

Onestar

Leopardstar

Raggedstar

Jaypaw……wait, how'd he get there?

Crookedstar

Tallstar

**Critic'****s choice- the critic gets the say and one vote but don't let my ****decision**** affect yours. **

Willowbranch:

Tigerstar- He's the evil one, the traitor, the killer….but he's smart……maybe.

Bluestar- She gave up on starclan, she welcomed Firestar, she gave up on starclan, and she gave up on starclan….a possibility..

Firestar- He's nice…and he made Squirrelflight possible so that's a yes for me.

Onestar- A surprise possibility

Leopardstar- She accepted tigerstar's offer? No way José

Raggedstar- we barely know him but he seemed like a nice guy….

Jaypaw- I'm not gonna say anything because he's not even supposed to be here.

Crookedstar- he was a good leader..That's all

Tallstar- Poor old guy, I might give him a vote out of sympathy!!!!

**Speeches****-**

**Tigerstar**

Tigerstar: Ummmm…..Ummm… vote for me, and you can be part of dramatic music plays TIGERCLAN!!!!

Goldenflower & Sasha: TIGERSTAR! TIGERSTAR! TIGERSTAR!!!!!!!!!

Tigerstar: Wait wait wait I'm not done….strikes a sexy pose Now I'm done.

Goldenflower & Sasha: faint

**Bluestar**

Bluestar: If you choose me as the best clan leader, I promise I will guard you all with dignity!!!

Mistyfoot: GO MOMMY!!!!

Bluestar: Not now honey mommy's giving a speech. I will let starclan guide me like never before!

Mousefur: You're already in starclan…

Bluestar: Well I'm not lying am I? Anyway, vote for me and I will watch over you all.

Mousefur: You have no choice….

Bluestar: Again, no lies!!!!

**Firestar**

Firestar: I was a kittypet-

Crowd: gaspeth

Firestar: Where have you guys been all these moons?

Crowd: uuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm……..

Firestar: Well, going on, now I'm a leader! And I'm proud! So vote for me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Crowd: uuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmm……ok

Firestar: presses easy button

Easy Button: That was easy

**Onestar**

Onestar: Vote for me!!!!!!!!!1

Crowd: uuuuuuuuuummmmmmm…no

Onestar: aaaaaawwweee I just wanted to press the easy button

Crowd: oh ok!! Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm……yes!

Easy Button: That was Easy!!!

Onestar: YAY!!!

Crowd Leader: ok you pressed it and we changed our minds.

Onestar: What?

Crowd Leader: Yeah, we just felt bad for you and wanted you to push the easy button….

**Leopardstar**

Leopardstar: uuuuuhhh…..hi…vote for tigerstar, he's paying me like, $1,000,000 to say that, I was just hear for the mouse anyway….uhhhhhhh byby…

Crowd: Silence

**Raggedstar**

Raggedstar: M..m..m..y own s..s…son k..kk….killed m….m..me! SHOW A MAN SOME SYMPITHY!!! Thank you.

Crowd: More silence….

**Jaypaw**

crowd quietly watches as director, producer, and critic run him offstage

Crowd: WE'RE VOTING FOR HIM!!!!!!!

**Crookedstar**

Crookedstar: Vote for me, and I'll get you all VIP tickets to Hanna Montana!

Crowd: Who's that?

Crookedstar: I don't know but vote for me and you'll know.

Tigerstar: HA! all you'll is get tickets for some twoleg show-

Dark stripe: How do you know what it is?

Tigerstar: I…..I was just guessing! It's not like I sneak into twoleg place every night at 8:30 to watch it…..

Darkstripe: Oh you don't ok….wait, I'm you look pretty suspicious….oh well.

P.S. Tigerstar voted for Crookedstar so he could see Hanna Montana.

**Tallstar**

Tallstar: Hello fellow clan mates and cats of all different varieties. speech goes on for an hour

Whispers from the crowd: Why is he giving a long educational speech?

Well he is one of the oldest contestants…

Tallstar: Thank you all for listening.

Critic's choice: drum roll dumdumdumdumdumdumdumdumdumdumdumdummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

TALLSTAR!!!!!!!

He did give one of the best speaches. Hey, I'm a critic! I'm supposed to be boring!

**------------------------------**

**A/N: So how was it? Next week the results will be posted. Please give ideas for other polls and VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE!!!!! You have a week so do it!**

**PS: You vote on ****reviews**** if you didn't know…. **


	2. Poll 2: Best Singer

**A/N: I changed my mind. I'm just going to tell you who won on a/n.**

**And the winner is……..****JAYPAW**

**Tigerstar: But he's not even supposed to be here!!!!!!**

**Wilowbranch: I didn't want him too but he won….. Here's your mouse.**

**Jaypaw: It's rotten!!! It has maggots in it!**

**Willowbranch: -under breath- Wow I thought I could get away with it since he's blind..**

**Jaypaw: I heard that!**

Disclaimer: …………..wow………you don't know do you…….I am NOT Erin Hunter.

I also do not own any of the songs.

----------------------

Poll 2: Best Singer.

Prize: A trip to Erin Hunter's houses.

**Contestants-**

Thunderclan:

Cloudtail

Riverclan:

Mistyfoot

Shadowclan:

Tawnypelt

Windclan:

Crowfeather

Starclan:

Silverstream

Others:

Tigerstar

Ravenpaw

**Critic's Choice:**

Willowbranch: I don't know, but I've heard good things about Silverstream. Also, Tigerstar seems a little too focused on winning but we'll see how that goes. Ravenpaw is naturally a blues singer but I heard he's changing that to a different genre for the competition. Well, let's see how it goes!!!

Flamespirit-eth: Willowbranch has gotten it ALL wrong. First of all, Silverstream is a paranoid maniac ever since she died (that's why I like her). And Tigerstar is actually good so I've heard and he says he's putting on a big presentation today! And Ravenpaw is the coolest. Haven't you seen his new look?

–Ravenpaw appears in baggy jeans that come down way way way way way too low. He has a grey t-shirt on that says "My life's about the babes", and around his neck he is wearing a gold chain with a money sign on it-

Yep…Ravenpaw's cool……….

Sunsplash: -speaking very rapidly and jumping up and down- Their all sooooo good! I don't know who to choose! I had a LOT of coffee this morning! Con you tell?

Willowbranch & Flamespirit: No…..

**The Songs-**

Cloudtail: I am singing "Doll on a Music Box".

Couldtail: (Extremely high voice) What do you see?

You people gazing at me?

You see a doll on a music box that's wound by a key.

How can you tell?

I'm under a spell.

I'm waiting for love's first kiss.

You cannot see,

How much I long to be free.

Turing around on this music box that's wound by a key.

Yearning, Yearning,

Round, Round,

turning around and around.

-----------

Mistyfoot: I am singing Survivor by Destiny's Child

Crowd: who……

Mistyfoot: You've never been to a twoleg concert before?

Leopardstar: Mistyfoot you weren't supposed to tell them about that!

Mistyfoot: ooooops… oh well! Here I go!!!!

Now that you are out of my life,

I'm so much better,

Thought that I'd be weak without ya,

But I'm stronger,

Thought that I'd be broke without ya,

But I'm richer,

Thought that I'd be sad without ya,

Laughin' harder,

Thought I wouldn't grow without ya,

But I'm wiser,

Thought that I'd be helpless without ya,

But I'm smarter,

Thought that I'd be stressed without ya,

But I'm chillin'

Thought I wouldn't sell without ya,

Sold nine million

I'm a survivor (what)

I'm not gonna give up (what)

I'm not gon' stop (what)

I'm gonna work harder (what)

I'm a survivor (what)

I'm gonna make it (what)

I will survive (what)

Keep on survivin' (what)

I'm a survivor (what)

I'm gonna make it (what)

I'm not gon' stop (what)

I'm gonna work harder (what)

I'm a survivor (what)

I'm gonna make it (what)

I will survive (what)

Keep on survivin' (what)

**A/N: I was too lazy to type the whole song**

------------------

Tawneypelt: I will be singing the Dora the Explorer theme song. Oh ya, this is Blackstar's favorite show so it's dedicated to him.

Blackheart: I'm so touched-……wait, how did you know that I watch that?

Tawneypelt: DDDDDora!!!

DDDDora!!!

DDDDora!!!

DDDDora!!!

Dora Dora Dora the explorer! DORA!!

Boots is super cool

Explorer Dora! NEED YOUR HELP!

Grab your backpack,

Let's go!

Jump in!

VAMENOS!!

You can lead the way!!! HEY HEY!!!

DDDora, DDDora, DDDora, DDDora

Swiper no swiping!!!

Swiper no swiping!!!!!!!!!!!

Ohh man!!!

DORA THE EXPLORER!!!!!!!!!!!

-----------

Crowfeather: I'm singing She-cat eater.

Everybody look at me, me,

I walk in the den you start screaming,

Come on everybody whatcha' here for,

Move your body round like a fox,

Everybody get your necks to crack around,

All you crazy cats come jump around me,

I want see you all on your knees, knees,

All you either want me, or to be me

She-cat eater, make you work hard,

Make you hunt hard,

Make you want all of my love,

I'm a She-cat eater

Make you get voles

Make you share tongues

Make you fall real hard in love

She-cat eater, make you work hard

Make you hunt hard

Make you want all of my love

I'm a she-cat eater

Make you get voles

Make you share tongues

Make you fall real hard in love

Leafpool, Nightcloud, and Feathertail: CROWFEATHER CROWFEATHER CROWFEATHER!!!!!!!!!!

----------------------

Silverstream: I'm singing Kiss.

You don't have to be beautiful,

To turn me on,

I just need your body baby,

From Dusk 'till dawn,

You don't need experience,

To turn me out,

Just leave it all up to me,

I'll show you what it's all about!

You don't have to be rich to be my tom,

You don't have to be cool to rule my world,

Don't have to be a sign,

I'm more compatible with one last kiss.

-Blows gigantic kiss and all toms faint-

-------------- Tigerstar: I'm singing I'm Perfect by Hanna Montana!!!

Crookedstar: Wow, you actually know what she is?

Tigerstar: uuuuuuuuuuuummmmm….. No…..I don't know if she's a popular twoleg singer who has her own TV show…..

Darkstripe: There's still something very suspicious about that…..oh well!!!!

Tigerstar: I never make mistakes!

I've never had those days!...1234!

I never make mistakes!

I've never had those days!

Everybody knows what I'm talkin' about.

Everybody gets that way but I don't!

Sometimes I get in a jam

And I gotta make a plan

It's never crazy

So I do it

You always know for sure

That I'll find the cure

I'm patchin' up the holes

And it will never overflow

If I'm not doin' it well

I'll be so hard on myself

I'm always perfect!

I gotta work it!

And I always get it right!

I'm always perfect!

You live and you learn it!

I never mess it up sometimes

I'm always perfect.

Firestar: -whispers to Sandstorm- I don't think he's perfect, do you?

Sandstorm: Of course not! I want to beat the

DIALOUGE NOT PREMITTED FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 100 –Yes, that's how dirty Sandstorm's mouth is-

Sandstorm: Out of him.

-----------------------

Ravenpaw: I'm singin' lean like a rogue.

All paws up

Side to side

All paws up, up side to side

Oh I lean like a rogue!!!!!

That's it my hommies!!!

Willowbranch: uhhhhhhhh…. You need a longer song..

Ravenpaw: Cut a brother a little slack will ya?

-----------

**Critic's Choice:**

**-**Drumroll- dumdumdumdumdumdumdumdumdudumdumdumdumdumdumdummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Willowbranch: Tawneypelt

Flamespirit: Ravenpaw

Sunsplash: Ravenpaw

---------------

**A/N: So how was it? Criticism greatly ****appreciated****! R&V!!!!**** Oh, and sorry it took longer than a week to post this, school just started for me!**


End file.
